<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Babysitting Lily by pervertedmind_69</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23612842">Babysitting Lily</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pervertedmind_69/pseuds/pervertedmind_69'>pervertedmind_69</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Modern Family (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Spanking, Underage Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:21:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23612842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pervertedmind_69/pseuds/pervertedmind_69</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily plans to seduce Luke while he babysits her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lily had celebrated her twelfth birthday just a few weeks ago. She had reached puberty and was starting to discover her body. A few days ago while at Aunt Claire’s home she had knocked on Luke’s door to see if he wanted to do something. He had yelled at her to go away from inside. Lily had continued to knock on the door. Finally she had heard Luke get off his swivel chair and the door had opened.</p><p>“What do you want?” he had asked in a distracted manner.</p><p>“You want to do something?” Lily had asked casually. Her eyes had fell on the lower part of Luke’s body. He had been wearing thin grey sweat pants and Lily could clearly see the outline of his engorged penis. It was thick and hard. Lily had felt her heart flutter with sudden arousal.</p><p>“No!” he had replied and shut the door in her face. </p><p>Since then Lily had been fantasizing about Luke. His fit body with his six-pack abs. His tight bubble butt. The hard dick she had inadvertently witnessed thinking of which made her wet in her nether regions. </p><p>When daddy had told her that Luke was going to babysit her in the evening she had been  ecstatic. Her two daddies were going out with their gay buddies. When the evening dawned she dressed to tease. She wore a red tank top without her training bra. If she would lean over, her small breasts would be clearly visible. Along with the tank top, she wore tiny pink cotton shorts that completely left her thighs and legs bare. They were also very snug and showed off her pert butt.</p><p>Finally Luke arrived and her daddies left. Luke looked really handsome in a simple white tee and blue jeans. He went straight to the couch and sprawled on it. Turning on the TV he turned to wrestling and started watching. </p><p>Lily began her plan to tease him. </p><p>“You know what, I am going to work out a bit.” Lily told Luke who nodded without taking his eyes off the TV.</p><p>Going to the middle of the room Lily began stretching. She spread her legs, bent over and looked between her knees at Luke.</p><p>“Check it out! I can touch my toes so easily!”</p><p>Luke looked over and she could see the bored expression zap out of his face in an instant. He was staring right at her ass which in this position in those tight shorts might as well have been bare. Luke licked his suddenly dry lips.</p><p>Lily touched her toes a couple more times. She could see Luke was pretending to watch the TV again but he kept secretly glancing in her direction. Then she turned towards him and started doing push-ups. The top was quite loose and Lily knew Luke was getting a direct vision of her small naked boobs. She saw that he was now unable to pretend he was watching TV. Lily’s shorts were getting wet with his rapt attention. </p><p>Finally she stood up. “I think that’s enough”.</p><p>Her body was covered in a sheen of sweat and she was feeling very horny. “Watchya watching?” she asked Luke.</p><p>“Huh..? Oh, wrestling.” Luke was very distracted. As Lily looked at his lap she was pleased to see a very noticeable bulge. </p><p>“I will watch with you!” saying this Lily ran over to the couch and jumped on Lue ke’s lap. </p><p>Luke was beyond surprised. Lily hadn’t sat in his lap for years. Lily moved and made herself comfortable on his lap. This was strategic because she ended up sitting right on top of the hard bulge between Luke’s lap. Lily’s soft butt pressing against Luke’s dick was turning him on to no end. To make matter worse, she kept fidgeting which basically resulted in her rubbing her ass on his crotch. They watched TV like this for half an hour. Both intensely aroused. Luke wrapped his hand around her slender body and inhaled her flowery shampoo. </p><p>After the wrestling show ended, Luke turned off the TV and said it’s time to eat. Lily sprang up from his lap and purposefully knocked the lamp on the table beside her to the floor. It fell and shattered on the floor. </p><p>“Shit!” she cried out, pretending it had been an accident. “That was really expensive!”</p><p>Luke looked at her in surprise. “Don’t use that word! Also, your parents will understand. It’s fine.”</p><p>“No, they will ground me for a month! You have to say you broke it by accident!”</p><p>Luke got up surprised. “Why would I do that?”</p><p>Lily smiled mischievously. “In return you get to spank me.”</p><p>Luke who had been on the way to the kitchen paused suddenly. He was still aroused from the events of the previous hour and the thought that he would get to feel and spank her cute bottom while she lay on his lap almost short-circuited his brain. </p><p>He turned back towards her and smiled grimly. “We have a deal.”</p><p>Luke sat down on the middle of the couch and Lily splayed herself over his lap. She could feel his hardness beneath her.. Lily had fantasized about getting spanked a hundred times and she was almost shivering in anticipation. Her plans were going perfectly.</p><p>Luke stared at her pert asscheeks encased in those thin tight pink shorts. He felt them up with his palms. They were perfect. Soft and firm at the same time. He brought his hand down in a quick smack. Her right cheek which he had hit, jiggled with impact. Lily exhaled as she felt the sting along with a powerful sensation of pleasure. </p><p>Luke began spanking her in earnest. He brought down his hand fast and hard alternately on both cheeks. It was a huge turn on to smack those soft ass cheeks as much as he wanted.</p><p>He paused after a moment. Lily was breathing very deeply. He could feel a wetness in her shorts. </p><p>“You know, a proper spanking should be on the bare.” Lily told him.</p><p>Luke didn’t need to be told twice. He pulled down her tiny shorts all the way to her ankle. Lily feeling even more daring completely kicked them off. Now she was lying half naked on Luke’s lap. </p><p>Luke stared at her naked ass with wanton desire. Her ass cheeks were perfect. Slightly rounded and firm. They were already slightly red from the spanking. He pressed his palms against the globes of her ass. They were warm from the spanking. He squeezed and fondled. Playfully he pinched her. </p><p>“Hey!” Lily cried out in protest, even as her pussy was now drenched with desire.</p><p>He started spanking her again. Over and over he brought his hand down on the sexy pert ass cheeks in front of me. Spanking her naked ass made a satisfying slapping sound that added to the pleasure of the spanking. The fiery slaps on her ass. The thought that she was lying half naked on Luke’s lap. The squeezes in between the spanks. It was all too much for her. She started cumming.<br/>As Lily gasped on his lap and started convulsing with her wet naked crotch humping on his hard cock,  Luke also came in his pants. </p><p>“Oh god!” Lily gasped after she had orgasmed.  She simply lay on his lap. </p><p>Luke couldn’t believe what had just happened. He patted her on her butt. “You should get up. But wait-“ He felt her ass cheeks again. They were hot to the touch. “One glance then you can get up.” He spread her ass cheeks and stared at her pink rosebud and her wet pussy. After a good long glance, he gave her a hard spank again and helped her off his lap.</p><p>Lily pulled on her shorts. “I am hungry. What’s there to eat?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Luke babysits again.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next time Luke was supposed to babysit her, Lily decided to go further than their fun activities last time. Luke arrived in a white t-shirt and tight grey sweatpants. Lily dressed as she had previously, in a crop top that left her stomach bare and tiny tight shorts that showed off her amazing legs.</p>
<p>Once her daddies left they settled on the couch to watch a movie. Lily clambered on top of Luke again and sat on his lap. While they watched, Lily kept shifting on his lap, effectively grinding her ass against Luke's hardening cock. Luke decided to make a move as well and he cupped her small breasts through the thin fabric of her top. Lily turned around on his lap and started kissing him. Luke's hands drifted down to her ass and squeezed.</p>
<p>Lily could feel Luke's hard cock between her legs. She stopped kissing him, got off his lap and knelt in front of him. She gripped his hard cock bulging out of his sweatpants and squeezed. Luke moaned, almost creaming his pants. Her small hands slipped into his pants and pulled his hard cock out. It was a thick 8-inch cock. Lily ran her palms over it, squeezing it and feeling it up.</p>
<p>"Lick it," panted Luke.</p>
<p>"Oh yeah?" Lily replied mischievously.</p>
<p>She bent over and blew gently on the tip of his cock. Luke moaned loudly. She then held his cock with her right hand and licked it from top to bottom like an ice cream. Luke's whole body tensed at the electric sensation of her soft tongue on his hard cock. Lily licked it some more and then put her mouth over the tip of his cock and sucked. While sucking she moved her hands up and down over the shaft like she had seen in porn. Luke moaned loudly again.</p>
<p>She ran her palms over his shaft and fondled his balls as she sucked on the tip of his cock. She moved her hands faster and sucked his cock enthusiastically.</p>
<p>"Take off your clothes," Luke panted excitedly.</p>
<p>Lily immediately pulled off her top and threw it to the side. She stood up and took off her shorts as well. She hadn't been wearing anything under her clothes and stood completely naked in front of him.</p>
<p>Luke pulled off his sweats as well and started pulled her onto his lap but Lily stopped him.</p>
<p>"Wait," she said, smiling mischievously. "I want to try something else as well. Turn around and bend over the back of the sofa."</p>
<p>Luke was slightly confused but did as she asked. With his knees on the sofa, he bent over its back. The position presented his bare naked ass to Lily in a delicious manner. Lily stared at his amazing white bubble butt. She had fantasized about his ass a lot while masturbating. She gripped his soft round asscheeks and squeezed. Luke's ass felt as amazing as she had imagined. She brought her hand down on his ass hard. The slap reverberated all across the room and his ass jiggled enticingly.</p>
<p>"Hey!" Luke yelped in surprise.</p>
<p>"You got to spank me. Only fair that I get my turn." Lily replied, slapping his fat round ass again.</p>
<p>Lily gave him a dozen hard spanks on his ass, her pussy getting wetter with every smack. Luke's dick was also leaking as she got spanked by the feisty 12 year old. The smacks made his amazing round ass jiggle and bounce. Lily paused to squeeze and pinch his cheeks in between. After the spanking, she spread his asscheeks apart to expose his asshole. She leaned over and licked all over his crack. Luke groaned at the amazing sensation. She pushed her face in between his soft round asscheeks and licked like crazy. She pushed her tongue inside his asshole and fucked him with it. She hungrily ate his ass as Luke pushed back against her face.</p>
<p>Finally Lily moved back and slapped his ass really hard. "Come on, big boy, fuck me!" she demanded.</p>
<p>Luke who was horny as hell, grabbed her and threw her onto the sofa on her hands and knees. With her ass in the air, she presented an amazing sight. He grabbed her little bubble butt and gave it a hard spank. He spread her asscheeks and licked all the way from her wet pussy to her pink rosebud. He licked her delicious asshole for a while, making Lily moan loudly. Then he got behind her. He pressed his hard cock into Lily's waiting wet pussy. He penetrated her slowly. Lily pressed her head down into the sofa, closed her eyes and moaned loudly. Slowly he moved deeper into her tight pussy. When he was finally inside her and she had stretched around him and was whimpering in pleasure, he started to fuck her.</p>
<p>He fucked her slowly so as not to hurt her. Her tight wet pussy felt amazing on his cock.</p>
<p>"Harder!" Lily demanded from under him. "Fuck me harder Luke!"</p>
<p>Luke started fucking her harder, thrusting in hard and fast. To his amazement she started pushing her ass back to meet his thrusts.</p>
<p>"Oh yeah!" he panted. "Fuck your hot ass on my cock!"</p>
<p>He slapped her ass hard and pulled her hair. He stopped thrusting as she pushed her ass against his cock, effectively fucking herself with his cock. Luke simply enjoyed the sight of her tight ass slamming backwards onto his cock. He would slap her ass hard to make her keep going.</p>
<p>When he felt he was close, he stopped her from moving backwards and started slamming against her with full force. Lily screamed as she started cumming. Her pussy tightened around his cock and he came as well, filling her with his cum.</p>
<p>They lay on the couch afterwards. Luke in heaven with Lily's sweaty naked body under him. Lily was almost catatonic with pleasure.</p>
<p>Luke sat up. "I think I should get a shower. But first-"</p>
<p>He stared at Lily lying naked on her stomach. Her cute perky ass slightly pink from the spanking. He spread her asscheeks to reveal her pink rosebud. Bending over he began to eat her ass again. Lily groaned and started humping the sofa as Luke licked her ass. He shoved his tongue into her asshole and started fucking her with it. Lily raised her sexy little ass in the air as Luke shoved his tongue as far into her ass as he could. As he fucked her tight sweaty ass with his tongue, she came again, spasming against the couch.</p>
<p>Luke got up, gave her hot ass a sloppy kiss and went to the bathroom for a shower.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let me know in the comments if I should keep going with the story.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>